Flashback: The Beginning of A Bond.
A golden-haired shinigami stood next to a young crimson-haired Quincy women atop an elegent cliff overlooking one of the oceans in the world of the living. "You know Akari, it's been many years since the bond between us was first forged." Masatsura spoke in his typical relaxed manner. "Indeed it has Masatsura, hard to believe you've not changed a bit, still as stubborn as always." The woman joked. Both of them then stared at the ocean getting lost in a flashback. The Meeting that tied the bond. Masatsura walked the streets of karakura town, rahter bored with his arms relaxed behind his. "Maaan, nothing exitcing every happens when i'm in" his sentence was cut of by the reiatsu out he sensed nearby as a happy smirk crossed his face. "Well well well, maybe i'm in luck." He spat in a cocky tone before flashing off to the source of the reiatsu. A young Akari would be the source of the energy output as she was engaged in battle with a lizard-man hollow her spirit bow clenched in her right hand. "Ouch.." The hollow spat before emerge from the cloud of smoke almost unscathed. He grinned "Just kidding you're going to have to do much better then that dear." Before charging a neon green cero on the tip of his finger and firing it a the womans chest. "Hmph." Was the only sound that escaped her lips before she disappeared with the use of Hirenkyaku reappering dircetly behind the hollow, her bow placed against it's skull. "To slow." She then began forming a spirit arrow only to be cut of by a spinning back hand sneding her flying into a nearby building. "You were saying?" He spat coldly before rapidly punching the air releaseing a barrage of bela towards the helpless Quincy. "Dankū" A thin barrier suddenly propped up between Akari and the bela barrage, unbeknownst to Akari or the hollow. Following another large explosion the barrier was revealed to be extemely cracked yet still standing. Masatsura then revealed himself to both combatants position him self between the two, eyes focused on the hollow. A smirk crossed his face, "Handsome hero saves pretty young lady from super ugly lizard dude, check." He then glaced back at the injured Akari. "You're welcome sweetheart." Masatsura Vs "Super ugly lizard dude" "Now then, ugly." Masatsura spat coldly, his voice now cold as ice. "Your end is here." The hallow couldnt help but let out a laugh at his new opponet. "Meet my end by who, you?" A snarl formed on his face. "Bring it on." Masatsura who had already unsheathed his Zanpakuto wasted to time in beginning his attack, flashing directly infront of the hollow. With downward swing of his blade he attempted to take the hollows head. The hollow however would not go down easy as he raised his right arm to block the strike, his Hierro reducing the damage to a small cut on his forearm. "Your going to have to do much better then that Shinigami." He spat coldly. "Will i?" Masatsura asked curiously. "I bet right about now you're realizing that your body has gone compleatly numb. That's because Hakushomei sealed form has the ability to rob those that it cuts of there sense's, in this case your sense of touch has been sealed." Masatusra simply stated. "Why you little ARRGHHHH." the Hollow now over come with rage launched it's self towards Masatsura in a blind rage. "Hmph, checkmate." As the hollow closed in Masatsura began Shunpoing in circle's around the hollow at blinding speeds forming casuing a tornado to form from the speed. When the tornado ceased Masatsura was the only one the emerged, there was nothing left of the hollow. "That takes care of that" he said before returning to the recoverd Akari. "You alright miss?" He asked curiously."You stole my kill!!!" She screamed before lunging at Masatsura with her spirit spear in her hand. "HUHHHH?" Masatsura paired her bladde with his own in what would become the first of many of there friendly clashes. End.